Sonny With A Secret
by spinning28
Summary: Sonny has a crush on a certain boy. Tawni also likes someone, but is too embarrassed to admit it. Nico and Grady are their typical selves, and Zora learns everything from her favored heating vent.
1. I Know Your Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. I only own the plot and any original characters.

Summary: Sonny has barely survived her first season at So Random! With Tawny on her case 24/7 and Zora watching her every move, Sonny can't express her feelings for a certain cast member...** (Nico/Sonny)**

**I Know Your Secret!**

Sonny walked into her/Tawny's dressing room to change before rehearsal. Sonny found herself making sure she looked presentable almost everyday since she realised she couldn't deny her feelings for a certain someone. It almost surprised her how hard she had fallen. Back in Wisconsin, she only liked one boy. His name was Luke, and he lived in her neighborhood. Luke loved to play football, and Sonny and Luke had grown so close, that Sonny decided to give up. They would only be friends. But this guy was nothing like Luke**. **For starters, his name was Nico. And Luke had not a funny bone in his body, where asNico was all humor. And lastly, Sonny didn't care that her and Nico were friends, she couldn't pick up and stop liking him, like she had with Luke.

She ran her hand over the outfits she had decided were appropriate. Ones that said "I like you Nico, and I want to make you like me too, but I hope it's not too obvious." She finally found one, and ran into the polka dotted dressing room, which was strictly Tawni's. But Tawni wasn't there, and Zora, well Zora would be too afraid to snitch on her to Tawni. She stepped out of the dressing room, and looked at her light-bulb mirror (the ones that all stars have. Sonny was so proud) No zits, no eye crust, her mascara and eyeliner was subtle enough to meet the "I like you Nico, but I hope it's not too obvious" rules. She strolled out of the dressing room. And, of course, Nico was there, walking out of his dressing room.

Sonny felt her brain turn to mush, her heart beat like she had ran a 10K, and a swarm of butterflies circled around her stomach. What was it about him?

"Hi Sonny." Nico flashed a charming smile that fazed Sonny for a second.  
"H-H-Hi Nico" she managed to stutter. 'Shoot, I stuttered, I'm ruined.' she thought.  
But he didn't seem to notice, and they continued walking.  
"So, hows the bubble gum sketch going? Tawny cooperating?" Nico chuckled.  
And, reluctantly, Sonny chuckled too, forgetting the question.  
Awkward pause. Nico kept on smiling, and the butterflies in Sonny's stomach suddenly roared with excitement. She wanted to smack them away, but she knew that would be embarrassing in-front of Nico.  
"Uh, so, hows your sketch coming?" Sonny nervously asked, trying to break the tension.  
"Good. Grady's Dolphin Boy act is hysterical!" Nico laughed. They chuckled for a moment, and suddenly their eyes met. Alright, now Sonny was annoyed to no end with those stupid butterflies! But she kept staring at him, as he stared back at her. 'Just know that if he catches you staring, at least you know he's looking back' was all she could think. Then 'OH MY GOD! WE'RE HAVING A "MOMENT!"' And just when Sonny swore she thought she saw Nico leaning in to kiss her, Grady popped up in between them and shouted "Hey! Guys, we're gonna be late for rehearsal!"

They arrived at the studio, and just as Sonny stepped in, she was pulled behind a desk. Before she saw the face of the person, she automatically knew who it was.

Zora. Typical, no one else would dress like a ninja and attempt to "kidnap" her. She was dressed in all black sweats, a black baggy sweatshirt (Grady's most likely) a black sweatband, hair in pigtails, and football paint under her eyes. A lethal fashion disease as Tawni would say. But Sonny wasn't afraid of "catching it." She remembered the time Zora and she had dressed like that when they tried to steal the Tweenie award back from the Mackenzie Falls cast. Even though the attempt was futile, she still had fun. Sonny liked Zora. She didn't understand why Tawni hated her.

"Zora, what's your problem? You startled me!" Sonny lied, it was best that Zora thought she was good at what she was doing, or she would go into another awkward stage, like spy, or pirate. Zora laughed her sinister ninja laugh and tapped her fingers together. Sonny rolled her eyes, and waited for Zora to continue her act. Zora paused, and started her laugh again.

"Zora! What is it?" Sonny snapped, annoyed.  
"I know your secret!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Author Note: What should be their couple name? Nonny? Sico? They're all too odd! R&R please!_

_P.S Anything you want to happen, just tell me! :)_


	2. Oh, Holy Crap

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything. I do however own the plot and any original characters.

Summary: Sonny was shocked with the news that Zora had figured out Sonny's secret. But Zora may have sparked a rumor that could crush So Random!

**Oh, Holy Crap**

"I know your secret"  
Sonny sat frozen. She was motionless other than a few blinks here and there.  
"I know your seeeeecret" Zora repeated.  
"W-w-w-w-what? What secret? I don't have a secret." Sonny managed to say.  
"Oh, puh-lease. Everyone has a secret. Yours just happens to be obviously noticable." Zora stated.  
'Oh, shit.' Sonny thought.  
"It is?" Sonny squeaked, her eyes still wide with amusement.  
"Uhuh." Zora nodded, pigtails flopping about. "Bye!" And she skipped off.

Sonny just sat there, mouth open, eyes wide, and her complexion ghost white. She didn't think that her love for Nico was obvious. Was it the outfit? She looked at her outfit; dark wash skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve tee, black vest, and purple flats. Nope. Was it her makeup? She flashed back to her image in her star-lit light bulb mirror. Thin black eyeliner, and a tad of mascara. Nope. Maybe she had seen 'the moment.' She couldn't have. No, no not at all. It was just them, well, and Grady. But Grady was too oblivious to notice any 'heat' between them. And they would have heard either gasps or movement in the vent. Sonny sat there, wondering. Minutes passed. More thinking. More minutes passed. Just before Sonny stood up, Grady, out of nowhere, showed up, inches from her face.

"Hey Sonny, whatcha' up to?" He asked.  
"Oh, hey Grady. I uh-just-uh, thought I'd check out this...this eraser!" she grabbed the nearest object, and realized it wasn't even close to an eraser. It had eight legs, and 4 eyes. When she realised what it was, she threw it on the ground, hopped up, jumped on the spider, shivering. Grady sat there looking at his feet. He finally stood up and said "Well we should go. Rehearsal starts any minute."  
"Wait, how long have I been here?" Sonny asked.  
"Oh, about, I don't know, 2 minutes.  
'Time goes by slower when you dread what's yet to come' Sonny thought, "Time goes by slower when you dread what's yet to come" she mumbled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tawni twirled her hair while sitting in her hot pink directors chair. She tried to look major bitchy like she usualy does, but on the inside, she was trembling. She too had recently discovered feelings for a certain boy. No, not Nico. No, not Chad Dylan Cooper. But...Grady. Tawni knew it was wrong, he was a blockhead, and she was...well she was perfect. Like in her speech she gave Sonny on her first day. Tawni is the head cheerleader, and Grady's the water boy. It just doesn't add up. But there too was something about Grady that she loved. She tried to convince herself that she had no idea what it was, which was a total lie. She knew exactly what it was. It was the fact that he could be himself around anyone, and she had to put on an act. She was always pretending to be this, snooty, spoiled, whiney brat. And on the insie, she wished she could be bubbly and light. Like Sonny. Ugh, Sonny. Tawni hated to even think it, but she considered that she had not a chance with Grady, but _Sonny_ did. Sonny, the girl from the internet. But, then again, Tawni _is_ the head cheerleader

Zora ran up to Tawni, jumping up and down.  
"Ew. Freak, get away from me." Tawni scoffed.  
"I have some dirt on Sonny!" Zora shrilled. This made Tawni raise an eyebrow. Sonny was light and bubbly. And she had a better chance with Grady. Her eyes twinkled.  
"What kind of dirt?" Tawni smirked. Zora leaned in and told Tawni what she had thought was Sonny's secret. But it wasn't. It was worse. And it made Tawni squirm with excitement. She whipped out her cell phone, and sent a text message. Only five words though. Five words that would mess up Sonny's reputation on So Random!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors Note: Sorry its so short. I wasn't really "into it" As always, R&R and give me ideas! :)_


	3. Sonny's Not So Sunny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do however own the plot and and any original characters.

Summary: The fake-secret-turned-rumor that was sparked by Zora, and spread by Tawni has made everyone uneasy. Sonny soon realizes when everyone avoids her, that it's about her. So she sets out to find out what exactly has turned everyone on her. But she's not the only one affected.

**Sonny's Not So Sunny**

Highschool is based on 3 things; prom,making out, and gossip.  
Hollywood is based on just 1 thing; gossip.

Sonny walked the hallway to the cafeteria. Everyone had been acting odd. Even Nico was acting strange. 'How could you forget a moment like that?' she often thought. But whatever. Honestly, she hadn't even thought much about Nico's charming qualities, ever since Zora scared the shit out of her when she claimed to know Sonny's secret. But Grady convinced her that Zora didn't know any secret, she just wanted to see Sonny freak out. And it worked.

But what was up with everyone? Everything was absolutely fine yesterday. But when Sonny woke up this morning, everything was different. Tawni pretended that Sonny didn't exist (shocker) Nico wouldn't talk to her or even look at her, and Grady and Zora just looked at her, and then away in disgust.  
Sonny sat at the So Random table. Everyone stiffened.

"What? What is up with you guys?" she asked in frustration.

Nothing.

"Come on guys, is this some kind of joke? 'Cause I don't find it very funny." she said.

Nothing.

"Ughhhhhh" she shrieked and walked away pissed. She was determined to find out what was up. But where to start? Nobody at Chuckle City would talk to her. she decided to talk to Marshall.

"Marshall, do you have a minute?" Sonny asked in an innocent voice. That trick always worked on him.

"Sure kiddo, take a seat." he squirmed in his seat.

'Oh no, not him too!' Sonny thought.

"Has, has, I don't know, has anyone been talking about me lately?" Sonny stuttered.

"N-n-no not at all." he stuttered too.

Sonny wasn't convinced, so she stood up and left. Marshall let out a sigh and adjusted his tie.

Now Sonny was fuming. Something was up, and it was about her. Shouldn't she have the right to know? She had an idea where the rumor started. She walked over to Mackenzie Falls. She saw Chad walking toward her. He didn't look to happy either. In fact, he looked just as pissed as she was.

"Monroe, what is your problem? Did you start the rumors?" he seethed.

"No! I don't even know what the rumors are! But apparently it has something to to with me" Sonny snapped.

"Well, not only you. Look at this text message Tawni sent me." He showed her the text message. Five words. "Sonny's dating Chad Dylan Cooper"

Her mouth dropped. "I'm not dating you! I hate you, you disgust me, you're arrogant and snooty! Why would Tawni do this? Why would she think this?"  
Than she stopped, "She wants me off the show. That bitch! Ugh!" She tapped her foot with her arms crossed and her cheeks red.

"You know," Chad stepped forward, "You're kinda cute when your ticked off."  
Sonny cringed and stormed off. She had to find Tawni. And when she did, the gloves were coming off.

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted.

"Gosh Sonny, you look mad." Tawni batted her eyelashes and gave the same innocent act Sonny does toward Marshall.

"Alright, you can cut the crap, I'm not Marshall. Why did you send that text message, you know I'm not dating Chad."

"Don't talk to me, talk to Zora. She's the one who came up with that rumor." Tawni picked at her nails, uninterested.

'So that was the "big secret" Zora was talking about' Sonny thought. Sonny went to find Zora.

"Zora, why did you start those rumors?" Sonny said, this time not so mad.

"W-w-what rumors?" Zora squeaked.

"The one about me and Chad going out."

"Oh, th-that rumor? Funny your should mention it you see..." Zora piped.

Sonny tapped her foot.

"Alright, I saw you and Nico from the heating vent. And I could tell that you two like each other. But if you two started dating, then you would be kicked off the show. If you were kicked off the show, Tawni would pick on me more than ever. I'm afraid of her ,Sonny. I thought that if I told people that you and Chad were dating, that would keep the public eye off of you and Nico." Zora explained.

"Wow, Zora, that was really sweet of you." Sonny complimented.

"Yeah,well, I try. Now if you'll excuse me." Zora started a chainsaw and put on a pair of safety glasses.

'Now, what do I do about Chad?"


	4. Don't Forget We're Living In La La Land

_Disclaimer: You guessed it, I own nothing. I do however own the plot and any Original Characters_

_Summary: Sonny makes a plan to stop the gossip of Chonny (ChadxSonny) spreading, but **somebody** takes it a little too seriously. Zora learns something new about a certain cast member, and could destroy him/her._

_Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while. I was half-on-half-off hiatus, if that makes sense. R&R! :)_

**_Don't Forget that We're Living in La La Land -_**

Sonny walked the stretch from MacKenzie Falls to So Random! with her head held high. She had a plan to stop the gossip. It may not make sense to anyone else but her, but she was sure that by the time she was done, she would no longer be the talk of the town. Well, talk of the city, Hollywood that is.

She made a quick wardrobe change. She looked in the full length mirror.  
'Yeah, this will do.' she looked at the red Hurley Low-rider shorts, navy blue American Eagle tank top, white jean vest, and and black High-top Converse. Sonny looked around her dressing room, Tawni was out of site, and quite honestly, she didn't care is Zora saw this. Hesitantly, Sonny walked over to Tawni's light-bulb mirror, and put on her makeup. She knew this was almost as 'illegal' as wearing socks and sandals (according to Tawni) but she had to look as fantabulous as ever. After all, this was the very first time that **Chonny** would be seen in public.

Sonny strolled out of the dressing room and walked into the cafeteria. _He _was there, thank god. Both of them were there; Nico and Chad. She walked towards him, and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her, looked her straight in the eyes, and kissed her. This took her by surprise, and everyone else around her, but she played it cool and blushed. 'I guess that's part of the plan....' Sonny thought. She looked over at Nico, who looked jealous. Sonny felt guilty for a moment, seeing as she was hurting the guy she likes. But she had to save herself from the paparazzi, and this was just her way of doing so. And the flirting continued throughout lunch, staring cats mates, and flashing cameras. Chad however, seemed a little too into it. And then they walked their separate ways, Sonny off to Chuckle City, and Chad off to MacKenzie Falls.

* * *

(back at the dressing room)

Sonny sighed and lied down. Having a "boyfriend" was exhausting. Tawni skipped in and sat herself right down infront of Sonny. Tawni stared at Sonny, but not in a bad way, in an excited way.  
"Uhh... can I help you?" Sonny asked.  
"I saw you and Chad today," Tawni stated matter-of-factly.  
"And..." Sonny tried to make it sound like it was no big deal.  
"Well, I'm happy for you," Tawni answered.  
This made Sonny sit straight up in her seat.  
"Umm, reality check! Is this Tawni Hart, saying she's happy for me, Sonny Monroe?" Sonny said shocked.  
"Yeah, well, actually no. I'm happy for me. Because of you, nobody will notice...." Tawni trailed off once she realised what she had gotten herself into.  
"Notice what?" Sonny asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Uhh...nothing." Tawni's eyes widened and she started to pace around her half of the room.

Sonny stood up and started to "interrogate" Tawni.  
"Nobody would notice what," Sonny asked a second time.  
"N-n-nothing" Tawni stuttered.  
"Tawni......"  
"Alright alright! I'll tell you. But ou have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone, or else your sorry ass will be kicked off of So Random! like that! Got it?" Tawni cracked.  
"Yeah, sure I promise." Sonny felt kinda scared.  
"Well," Tawni sat down, "I'm happy that you and Chad are together because now, hopefully, nobody will notice that I like...."  
"That you like..." Sonny tried to get it out of her.  
"That I like Grady!" Tawni buried her face into a fluffy pink pillow.

Sonny sat still for a second, and then smiled.  
"Y-you like Grady," Sonny tried to sound reassuring.  
Nothing.  
"Tawni, it's okay. I don't care. I thought you never liked anyone but yourself." Sonny tried again.  
"Well, that is true, I mean, look at me," Tawni flaunted it, "but Grady makes me feel like a regular person."  
Wow. Did she just say that.  
"Did I just say that! Oh no, I must have lost it." Tawni shook her head as if shaking the words away.  
"Well don't worry Tawni. Your secret's safe with me," Sonny rested her hand on Tawni's shoulder, letting Tawni know she was serious. Sonny got up to leave the room, looked back at Tawni, smiled and shut the door.

Tawni sighed feeling relieved. Little did she know that Zora was right above her in the heating duct. Zora smirked and evil smirk, and took out her cell phone.  
"Shairona Knows here I come." Zora whispered.


	5. Let's Get Back To La La Land

Disclaimer: You guessed it, I own nothing, but the plot and any O.C's

Summary: Sonny makes a shocking discovery that may ruin her current love life. And 'Shirona Knows' current blog has Tawni running for the hills, or in this case... from So Random!

Authors Notes: I'm not rlly sure about this one. :-/ I think after this chapter I'm in desperate need of an O.C. If anyone has any suggestions/ideas, please let me know! P.S, Srry its so short... R&R :)

* * *

**_Lets Get Back To Lala Land_**

Tawni's shrieks were heard all around Hollywood. They even made Sonny jump out of her seat (and arms of current man candy Chad) in the cafeteria. Suddenly Sonny's cow-spotted cell phone vibrated in her pants pocket. She flipped it open to read the angrily worded text from Tawni. It read:

'You bitch, you swore you wouldn't tell! I hate you!'

'Oh boy,' Sonny thought, 'what happened this time.'  
"I better go," Sonny stood up an flattened out her orange skinny jeans.  
Chad pulled her down and kissed her on the cheek, "See you later."

Sonny didn't realise it at first, but as she walked away, she started to blush. As she approached the dressing room door, she took in a deep breath, and inched the door open. Once the door was open completely, something small and fluffy hit her in the face.

"Ow! Tawni, what was that?" Sonny asked annoyed.

Tawni gasped "You know _exactly_ who that was!" Tawni picked up Puddy 2 and stroked the top of her head. "Now take it back! Apologize for calling Puddy Junior a...' Tawni paused and cringed " a _what_."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Is this really necessary?"

Tawni stared at her in fury, tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry Puddy Junior."

Tawni held Puddy's head up to her ear, and "listened"

"On behalf of Puddy, she says although she forgives you, she is still offended." Tawni stated matter-of-factly and plopped herself down on her lounge chair.

Sonny let out a sigh and shut the dressing room door.

"So, what am I here for?" Sonny asked.

Tawni typed away on her laptop and thrusted it into Sonny's hands. Sonny read;

**'Shirona Knows....That this Hollywood Brat is Falling for a Dolphin!'  
**

Sonny looked up, and Tawni nodded her head in a "keep reading" manner.

Sonny continued;

"Is it so random that Hollywood's own Tawni Hart is falling for Dolphin Boy Grady Mitchell? My anonymous source says "Tawni is burning with love for this hunk of funny!"

Blah blah blah...some more trash talk about Tawni....blah blah blah.

"This is Shirona saying Tawni Hart is in for some serious Hart burn!"

Sonny looked back at a teary-eyed Tawni and shut the laptop.

"Tawni, I promise I didn't tell Shirona about this! I respect you." Sonny pleaded

"Yeah right, you probably told her to get the paparazzi off 'Chonny's' back." Tawni sniffed and folded her clothes into a suitcase.

"No, look Tawni I swear I didn't do this!" Sonny started, " and why are you packing?"

"Well, now that everyone knows my secret, I'm quitting So Random! I resigned this morning," Tawni cried her fake diva cry.

Sonny's jaw dropped, "What?! You can't quit! "

"It's too late Sonny! I can't show my face on T.V anymore, atleast not with Grady!" Tawni snapped, rolled her pink suitcase out the door, and slammed it shut.

Sonny let out a whine, and threw her head into her hands. She looked up from her hands and saw the photo strip she and Chad had taken. Sonny wasn't sure what it was, but she felt a sort of flush to her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat. Was she falling for Chad Dylan Cooper?


End file.
